


Lithro!Taeyang drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, light pda, lithromantic, lithromantic taeyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arospec Kpop is very very important to me, and hopefully I can get it to be important to people who are better at writing.  Although I do feel I'm getting better.  But so far this is the only thing I've published anywhere so...</p><p>Lithbiromantic Taeyang/nameless woman.  Admittedly the gender of YB’s partner isn’t important to the plot, I’m just really bad at coming up with names and didn’t want to make this about any ship in particular (although there’s something at the end that hints at possible QP GDYB).</p><p>Originally published on tumblr on March 9th, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lithro!Taeyang drabble

Nearly everyone who knew was amazed that Youngbae was in a relationship for more than two months. It wasn’t that there was anything he did to make his partners hate him (in fact he was always the one who broke things off), he just… tended to lose interest very quickly.

It had been happening for as long as he’d been dating. He could never hold on to the romantic attraction for more than a couple weeks (in the best case scenarios) and it never came back- at least, not before his conscience stopped allowing him to wait it out. He usually became unbearably guilty and broke up at one month, and with very few exceptions stopped talking to them completely a few weeks after.

His current girlfriend, he hoped, would be one of the exceptions. He had fallen for her faster than he had anyone else, but at three days after becoming a couple she also became the quickest crash. It wasn’t even a matter of his conscience this time. He could see how happy she was with the way things were, and it was just so easy to picture them being together for long enough to make the pretending worth it. But it was just too exhausting to keep doing this.

Before leaving he texted Jiyong, just a quick ‘here we go again’ like he always did before a break up. He wasn’t expecting a response, so it didn’t take long for him to stop waiting and leave.

He didn’t remember much about the drive to her home afterwards, just that he decided about 5 different times that no matter how true it was, anything resembling ‘it’s not you it’s me’ was clichéd at best and that if he wanted her to talk to him even a day after the breakup that it should be avoided at all costs.

He didn’t have much of an actual plan though, so when she opened the door, the first thing out of his mouth was “I don’t think this is going to work out.”

“Let me guess. It’s you?”

He pouted slightly. “Yes, but… not in that way.” He sighed, trying to figure out how to properly explain the situation. “This… happens to me a lot. I never last very long in love and-“

She grabbed his hands quickly. “It’s fine. I mean it’s a little disappointing but…” She shook her head, probably trying to regain some composure. “I just have one question though. Why do you keep trying?”

“I. Guess I just didn’t want to be alone. Especially when it comes time for me to raise a kid." He was silently praying that she wouldn’t take that last statement the wrong way. It did seem like a really jerkish statement, but in his (very poor) defense he was just blurting out words at that point.

"Well… maybe you should try to find a close friend to help you?”

She kept elaborating after this, stuff about how he’d only get hurt if he kept faking being in love and that he’d do more damage to his kid if he got a divorce in the public eye than if he was single from the start, but he wasn’t fully paying attention. His mind was wandering towards what he now realized the future could look like- him and the person he trusted most in the world and an adorable child all living happily together. He had no idea how it would actually work with them both being men and being so much in the public eye but-

“…maybe we can still be friends?”

He hugged her. He knew he probably shouldn’t have but he was so overjoyed at the situation. “Thank you for everything.”


End file.
